User blog:Lyndongwapo/Yule, the Aries
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = Range |health = 40 |attack = 30 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 555 (+81.5) |damage= 58.65 (+2.97) |range = 500 |armor = 22.6(+3.24) |magicresist = 32 (+1.17) |attackspeed = 0.659 (+2.92%) |healthregen = 8.25 (+0.68) |speed = 335 }} Yule is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Yule is the stellar champion of constellation which is the sign of Aries, Stellar Champion no. 09. Abilities seconds stactic cooldown, this will ready to cast. Yule connects a string of life from his allied units to know the vitality of each unit. When any of his allied minnion has a very low health, he can use RMB to attack the unit as Euthanasia, he can only perform this if unit reaches a health equal to . On kill, he gain the Gold bonus, Exp bonus and Health Heal equal to target's alliy's health. }} }} Throws a needle with wool, that will pierce until 2 enemy unit hit. It will deal same magic damage to both unit. If this skill hit a SINGLE unit, the wool attached from Yule to the target which snaps if it extends up to ~800 units. This will grant Yule sight to the target and bonus movement speed toward the target. If this skill hit TWO targets, the wool attached from Yule up to the two targets snaps if it extends up to ~800 between targets and Yule. Then Yule will gain an access to cast this skill for a second time with mana cost. |leveling= |range= 750 units |cost= 80 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} Yule sew up the 2 targets attached by wool. On cast, both of them is been pulled toward each other dealing magic damage and stun for a duration. |leveling= |range= |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Extracts a thick wool from his body dodging the incoming damage for the next 4 seconds, still he can attack. After taking a damage, he is been knocked away from the attacker for up to 475 units. While suited by the wool he warm up his body, generating health in over 4 seconds but ends up if it takes damage. This skill can be casted while attacking or performing other skill without interruption. |leveling= |range= |cost= |costtype= Mana |cooldown= 10 seconds }} }} Dashes forward and ram the target by his head, the first unit it hit is been ram to thier head and they dealt magic damage then are knocked away for ~250 units in over 0.5 seconds. If it is enemy champion, unit will make the target unit CONFUSED in over a duration. * is a crowd control effect that interrupts the target's direction of motion due. If summoner commands movements to his champion, a random direction is performed by the champion due to confusion. |leveling= seconds |range= 500 units |cost= 100 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= seconds }} }} Yule instantly release a needle with golden thread toward the target enemy champion nearby. It will deal magic damage and then thier defense is reduced in over 3 seconds. The golden thread is been attached from the casting position (ground) to the enemy champion. The thread pin down the champions, which thread does not stretch or snaps, makes them unable to move further away from the casting position. |leveling= |range= 600 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 200 |costtype= Mana }} }} Lore Aries is a yordle which his complexion is a sheep or ram. He uses needles and throws it toward the enemy and with the combination of his long wool for an artistic works. He use ninja costumes (he is not ninja I suppose), he only likes to be a ninja.... XD.. Description Yule is a fighter that is good in setting up clash and holding down units. *Passive is an advantage in terms of laning because Yule can steal the gold and exp of counter enemy champion in lane. *Q=main damage output, use to grant sight and hold down 2 units in a single point. *W=very effective in dodging damage and use as escape tool. *E=unique type of Crowd control is been introduced, confusion, *R=Initiation skill and good in setting up fights. Category:Custom champions